Conquest one-shots
by Leodasdragon
Summary: Pokemon conquest fic. random one-shots that mostly revolves around the Heroine, Mitsunari, Kiyomasa, and Masanori. And may have hints of ShindouShipping/headressshipping, Mitsunarixheroine. I have now made this one, one-shot because of the many stories i'm getting. XD But i may make more one-shots in this later... someday. XD


**Leodas: Hey everyone it's me Leodas again~ And i've decided to just try and write radom one-shots that mainly have to do With Ivory (The name i've gaven for the heroine), Mitsunari, Kiyomasa, and Masanori. Mainly revolving around hints of ShindouShipping (They finally gave a shipping name for the pairing of heroine and Mitsunari :D) **

**One of the reasons i'm writing this is so i can improve my writings. (And for fun) So please if you any advice that would help improve my writing feel free to tell me~ Also this will probably be completely ramdom so some of the chapter may take place in the story line (Like this one) And others may not. And some may even take place in special episodes. Some may be sort some may be long. Though this won't be my main focus since i have other stories to work on. (Which i'm almost done with a chapter for some of my other stories) Well now that my rant is over let's begin~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon or any of the characters**

* * *

Ivory took a deep breath and sighed in disbelief. She had done it.

She had conquered all seventeen kingdoms, beaten Nobunaga, saved Ransei, and even befriended the great Arceus himself.

But now she was giving it all back. Arceus had left saying that he would return when she was worthy, and she was going to give all the kingdoms back to there rightful warlords where they belonged.

It was the right thing to do. But she couldn't help but feel a little sad knowing that it would be who knows how long before she would see all the people she had befriended along the way.

"Well," Shingen started as he and Rypherior walked up to her. "Seems like a waste giving back everyone there kingdoms after all that trouble… But I have to say, it takes a good hearted person not to let greed overtake them and keep it all to them self." Shingen slightly bowed to her. "It was an honor to fight along side of you in battle."

"Thank you Shingen. I'm going to miss all of you guys." Ivory replied giving a small smile. "Eevee! Eevee!" Said her Eevee happily, on her shoulder. Despite all the battles and adventures they had went through, her pokemon had still stayed as a small and jolly Eevee and Ivory wouldn't have it any other way right now.

"Y-yeah, so I guess… We won't see each other from now on…"

Ivory turned around to see that Kiyomasa had said that and that he was with Mitsunari, Masanori and there small, still un-evolved pokemon, Pawniard, Fraxure, and Krokorok. In fact other than her, her brother, and Oichi, they were the only ones who still hadn't evolved there pokemon.

"Oh, your still here?" Oichi asked surprised. Even though they had followed Ivory's army since the beginning and suck around giving advice, she was still slightly unaware they had stood around for the after match.

"Of coarse we're here!" Masanori exclaimed. "I mean we've went through so much… and… and…"

_I'm not gonna cry, I'm not gonna cry, I'm not gonna cry…_ He thought repeatedly tears building up in his eyes. Then he looked over at Mitsunari.

"Wha?! Mitsunari, are you crying?!" Masanori shouted his mouth dropping open.

"What? No… No… Of coarse not you idiot…" Mitsunari looked towards the ground and hid his face so that no one could see it. Though anyone could hear the sniff and sob sounds coming from him.

"Oh guys…" Ivory whispered wishing she could say something to make them fell better. She then turned to Oichi who nodded and smiled softly at her. That gave Ivory the emotional symphony she needed to know what to say next.

"If you want, you guys can come over to Aurora castle any time you want." She smiled brightly at them. The three boys looked up and stared at her. "**Really?**" They asked in unison.

"Yep."

"YEEEEAH!" Masanori exclaimed doing his macho pose.

Kiyomasa and Mitsunari both smiled sheepishly. Resulting in Mitsunari failing to realize his eyes were still wet and moist.

Kiyomasa looked at him suspiciously. "So you _were_ crying!" He teased while snickering.

Mitsunari quickly wiped his face with his sleeve. "I was not! I just had something stuck in my eye that's all!" Mitsunari retorted. His Pawniard looked up at him curiously.

"Suuuure, right." Masanori replied obviously not buying it.

"It's true!" Growled Mitsunari, turning his head away from them. The three friends started to glare at each other. This was definitely going to turn into an argument.

"Yeah well-" Before Kiyomasa could finish Ivory cut in and suddenly pulled them all in a hug. "Now if you guys want to come over to my castle then no arguing today, alright?" She asked warmly.

"Alright… But can you let us go?" Masanori asked nervously.

"Like you aren't enjoying it…" Kiyomasa mumbled.

"What?"

"I said no complains from me!"

"What about you Mitsunari?" asked Ivory.

Mitsunari slowing nodded, his face turning into a shade of pink.

"Good~" She replied not noticing Mitsunari's reaction.

Kiyomasa and Masanori both started snickering. And Mitsunari sighed lightly. He knew that he sure wasn't going to here the end of this.

* * *

**Leodas: There you have, kind of sappy i know. But if you have any advice let me know and fell free to review! ^-^ **

**:D**


End file.
